


A Changed Life

by Hammarbomber



Series: The Days After the Final Depression [3]
Category: Aeromorphs, Original Work
Genre: Medical Procedures, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammarbomber/pseuds/Hammarbomber
Series: The Days After the Final Depression [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011363





	A Changed Life

A Changed Life

By Hammarbomber on FurAffinity.net

“Pull Up! WHOOP WHOOP Pull Up! WHOOP WHOOP Pull Up! Terrain ahead! Engine Fail!”

The last things I remember hearing. Seeing? The ground rising up at 600 knots through the flames of a burning instrument panel, the canopy shattered from the blast of an anti-aircraft shell, of all things, bursting at my six o'clock high. Lucky bastards, getting an 88mm to track a Northrop F-5.

BE-BEEP. BE-BEEP. BE-BEEP.

That...... that's a heart monitor.

How in the hell did I survive that crash.

BE-BEEP. BE-BEEP. BE-BEEP.

“Let's see, contusions, multiple fractures, thoratic trauma, ze Frau's an excellent candidate. How much of her Flugzeug? The translation escapes me, survived?”

“Eighty-five percent, sir. It's a Northrop F-five, the last military that had them retired the model in o-three. We're mainly missing the guns, some of the control surfaces, and parts of the engine.”

“The gewehrs we can forgo. Are zere any technical packages of ze model available for ze public?”

“Considering it's a thirty-year-old design, it shouldn't be hard to come by them. Should I look for them?”

“Nien, just the tolerances needed for ze Stahltriebwerk, engine, and control surfaces.”

“Yes sir.”

A quiet click, and a dull red light was what I saw shortly after. I tried moving my arm to block the no doubt fluorescent light bleeding through my eyelids, only to find it in a cast.

“Plsh tn ff d lht.” I tried to say, through wired-together jaws.

“You're awake! Güt, güt, zen I can tell you how you survived. Let's just say it involved prototype prosthezes, on the nanoscopic scale!” A voice returned, with a heavy German accent. “As for vhom I am, I vas known as Der Wundertäter, the Miracle Worker. Now? Simply call me Der Schienenräumer Hersteller, Ze Pilot Maker.” the distinctly masculine voice said as he approached, “And you, Mien Frau, have a second chance at life. Granted, it is a Schadenfreude chance, but ein chance dennoch- Forgive me, Frau, nevertheless. I am still grasping Englisch, as well as an aged regretful Reich Wissenschaftler can.”

  
  


“Wt d you wnt wt m?”

  
  


“Ze Reich has been manipulating ze world from ze Schatten, shadows. Developing technology not too far beyond what ze scientific community is at currently. _I_ have been. I vas tasked with developing a method of turning Herr and Frau into Flugzeug Menschen und Panzer Menschen. At first.” 

  
  


The chattering of a chair being pulled up interrupted his speech, “Zat vas when I realized zis technology could destroy,  _abolish_ ze very driving force behind ze Reich in its entirety! It could rewrite one's very genome! One's very anatomy to how they see fit!” The Pilot Maker excitedly said, rising to his feet before sitting back down, “Zen I realized zat ze Reich vould abuse zis for zeir own ends. I did ze only zing I could zink of: Defekt. Bring vhat research I could carry vith me, and incinerate ze rest with N-Stoff.”

  
  


“Wht ds ds hv t d wt m?”

  
  


“I could only smuggle out a small portion of my vork. Less than fünf percent of all the physical vork, but it vas ze very core of it. Das Schmied Nanites. Amerika took me in, granted me protection, under das Grundprinzip zat I let zeir 'FDA' look at my research. Zey notified ze 'CDC' of vhat I brought, and saw ze same potential I did. I had run trials before my Mangel, defectment, but zose tests failed, always somezing vith ze genome.” he said, sorrow in his voice, “Zat's vhere you come in. I came to your room to prep you for ze bonesetting procedure, followed by conversion into an 'Aeromorph', as I have heard some of my compatriots refer to Flugzueg Weibsbild.”

  
  


My blood ran cold at that. Aeromorph?! I've spent considerable time on the Internet to know what those ballon-titted mechanophile's wetdream look like, and there's....... there's nothing I could do. I'm in no condition to even  _try_ to resist, and even if I did, there's little chance I would be able to escape.

  
  


“Fn.”

  
  


  
  


Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen.

  
  


Good lord how big is this place, and those lights?! It feels like they've been wheeling me for a good fifteen minutes and we've gone through at least three elevators!

  
  


“There! On the left!”

“Finally! Get ze Frau in zere, I'll start getting ze Nanites ready!”

“Will do, sir!”

  
  


Just as the second voice finishes, I see the sign above the door. The Operating Room. What kind of operations are gonna happen to me if they need THAT sterile an enviroment?

  
  


Thumd.

  
  


Well. I'm about to find out.

  
  


“Let's get these casts off. Ask Wonder if he has the nanites ready, will you nurse?”

“Yes doctor.”

  
  


Casts? How many am I in?

  
  


'Wrrrvrrrrrrrr' I heard from the direction of my feet

“Should we remove the back part of the casts?”

“Nien, zey vill act as supports as ze Nanites go to vork setting her skeleton.”

“Understood Wonder.”

  
  


Holy.

  
  


'VrrrrrRRRRRR' as the sound moved upwards, towards my head.

  
  


“Ve don't need to cut all of ze casts, just enough to give me access to the inside of her elbow.”

“We'll have to cut them off anyways after the bones are set.”

“ First the Frau's elbow, zen ze rest of ze casts. Ze time needed to cut zem away vill give ze Nanites time to work.”

“.... Fair enough.”

  
  


'VRRRRRRRRRRRRRR'

  
  


“Zere ve go! Now, Frau, you vill feel a pinch in your right elbow, riiiiggghhht abooouut... now.”

  
  


“Mmmf!” Damn that hurt! What size needle is he using?! One used by veterinarians on elephants?!

  
  


“Okay, it vas more zan a pinch, but ze Nanites don't like flowing inside a standard-diameter medical needle. Ze next few minutes vill feel, very,  _very_ seltsam- weird, as ze Nanites carry out zeir programming.”

  
  


Tingling, all across my body, centered on my bones. He wasn't lying. 'VRRRRRRRRRR' as the cutting instrument they were using did what it was designed to do.

'POP!'

Gah! Damn, that was my jaw.

  
  


“Get ze braces out of her mouth, ze Nanites just set her jaw.”

“We're working on the head portion of the cast right now.”

“Quickly, zey don't like to be idle! Zey are still prototypes.”

“Almost,” as the constricting facemask I had disregarded until now was cut free, “There! We'll focus on getting the rest of the cast off while you talk to her.”

  
  


“I want to know WHY you chose me for this!” I had nearly shouted at The Pilot Maker, “And why you're turning me into one of those Balloobed mechanophile sluts!”

  
  


“B-balloobs? Vha-?”

  
  


“Balloon-titted, like they've got fucking beach balls as breast implants!”

  
  


“Nienniennien! Ze Nanites are coded to a maximum cup size, zose types of breasts are vell, vell outside zat zreshold. E cup, maximum. As for choice, it's because ze brass said zat any pilot brought down by enemy action but could be recovered vas to become Flugzeug Weiber if zey vere female, Flugzeug Ehemänner if zey vere male.”

  
  


“Wait. What? Th-the  _brass_ of all people approved of this?”

  
  


“Ja. Now, vith zat out of ze vay, proportions, markings, and physique are now center of ze discussion. Breast size?”

  
  


That, was unexpected. I guess it's time for character creation, in real life.

  
  


“I-I guess D cup?”

  
  


“Band size?”

  
  


“Thirty six inches.”

  
  


“Zirty-six inches. Waist?”

  
  


“Nmmmm..... What's the smallest the nanites will allow?”

  
  


“Twenty-zree.”

  
  


“Twenty five, then.”

  
  


“Hips?”

  
  


“Fourty.”

  
  


“And lastly vhat model? You can choose any, so long as it's a Flugzeug.”

  
  


“I....... guess an F-104?”

  
  


“You'll be just over zwei meters in height and sveltly-built. I'll be back momentarily vith a fresh syringe.”

  
  


That wasn't too bad. I just hope it won't be too bad a process.

  
  


  
  


“Alright. Stand up, please.”

  
  


“It won't hurt, will it?”

  
  


“Nien, mainly by smothering ze signals vith signals from ze parasympathetic nervous system.”

  
  


“Uhhh...”

  
  


“Basically you'll be experiencing too much sexual pleasure to feel ze pain. Possibly even multiple orgasms,  _especially_ vhen zey begin modifying zose parts.”

  
  


“Huh. I have another question, what  _exactly_ will they modify and how? I won't gain a dick or second vag, will I?”

  
  


A small chuckle comes from Wonder at the question. “Nien, nien. Zey vill modify your endocrine and immune systems most heavily, cause new organs and systems to form, and modify ze physiology of your reproductive system. Simply put, you VILL become oviparous, meaning you vill lay eggs every month or vhen ze embryos are fully developed, ze Nanites usually set production model Flugzeug Weiber clutch sizes at zree to four, and prototype Flugzeug Weiber at ein or zwie, you vill gain hollow structures at ze iliums of your pelvis, around your femurs, and on your chest, behind your breasts but in front of your pectoral muscles.”

  
  


“Ok.”

  
  


“Are you ready, Frau?”

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


A slight pinch, followed by a warmth. It spread, and quickly, reaching my chest and seeming to pulse with each heartbeat.

“Hahhhhh God..... It's pulsing.” A strained feeling embeds itself in my A-cup tits, like milk production had stepped up several notches. I had slipped a hand up the gown I was wearing to idly play with my nipple, only for the strained feeling to blossom into warmth. I felt my fingers just barely touch my teat when I looked down, to see them swelling! B-cup, my hand quite easily covered it for a few seconds, only for it to balloon to C-cup. An urge came over me to remove the gown, one I had not fought. I was curious about how I looked with Cs, and by the time I had removed it fully, they were already a D. My left hand drifted south, ghosting across my stomach, feeling the grooves of my abs come in slowly while my right fiddled with my breasts, now slowly becoming mirror-like and beginning to bead with an off-color milk.

  
  


“Hnnnmm.....” I let out, head tilting back. My left drifted further, the tips of my fingers just barely dancing across my clit. My right slid up my chest, resting across my nose as my left slowly worked its prey into a fervor. “Haaaa... Haaaaa.... Ha...... Hnnf.... I need... M-more.....” I had said, not realizing the nanites made me more and more sensitive with each twitch. “Fuuuuuuaaaa......” Suddenly, an immense, blinding pleasure rocked through me, my back arching as the characteristic trapazoidal wings of the F-104 grew in. “FUUUUUAACCKKKK!!!!” I had let out, my body shaking from the sensation, my eyes rolling back in bliss, tongue lolling out as my head rolled to the side. “Hoooollllyyyy.........” I whispered lustily, one minute after the shaking orgasm. I brought my left hand up to look at it, to see how wet I was, only to see a metallic, yet supple, skin upon it.

  
  


Both hands shot to my groin, furiously working the nub that was. Slicker and slicker it grew, and more and more difficult it became to press it lying on my back. I sat up, which eased the difficulty for naught but a second, getting to my feet shortly after.

  
  


“N-need..... M-male! Need male!” I had shouted, delirious with pleasure before collapsing to my knees, breasts against the floor. “Need mate! Must breed! Need EGGS!” I cried, before a desensiating orgasm rolled up my back, tail shooting into existence. All I could feel was the pleasure emanating from my groin, and the warmth of want growing in my womb, for several minutes-perceived-hours. When I had come down, a peculiarity about my field of view had formed. It had spread, to the point were all I had to do to look behind me was turn my head by forty-five degrees.

  
  


A gentle tingling, like an afterglow, had enveloped around my legs and hips. I looked down to see what was happening, only to see my waist pinch, my iliums start spreading, and my thighs swelling while they started spreading apart at my groin. Along my spine, a warmth had formed that wrapped around to just above my breasts, a pair of lines forming above them.

  
  


“Wha....???” I had let out, my voice having gained a slight plastic-microphone-esque timbre, as those lines opened into intakes for the engine I hadn't realized had formed on my back. My entire bosom pushed out as a triangluar tank formed, wide where it contacted my ribcage, the narrowest point three inches from my sternum.

  
  


“Haaa.... Th-that..... was.... the best masturbation session I've had to date.”

  
  


“Hopefully you von't mind children!” Wunder had said through an intercom.

  
  


“Waitwhat.”

  
  


“Ve're having an F-16 Flugzeug Mann flown in. After all, you  _did_ say you vanted eggs, ja?”

  
  


“Oh fuck. I hope you're joking!”

  
  


All that came out of the intercom was a bemused, but somewhat serious, accented laugh.


End file.
